dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze vs Scorpion
Blaze vs Scorpion is Episode 9 from Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mortal Kombat! Two masters in the art of pyrokinesis cross paths! Will Blaze's flames and speed be enough to counter Scorpion's netherrealm magic? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Soleanna Plaza (Sonic '06) With Silver off with Shadow on a journey and Sonic and Elise elsewhere, Blaze had a moment to wander the streets of Soleanna. She loved the beauty, the culture and the joy she saw in the people's faces. And to think, in her time, all this was gone. Burned to a crisp and consumed by Iblis. There was a sudden mood switch as a fiery figure stepped out from the shadows of an alley. Knowing that fire would be the ultimate downfall and fate of this city, Blaze automatically snapped to a conclusion. "A disciple of Iblis?" she pondered. Or what if this was ''Iblis in his infant stages? Blaze approached the figure, who had read her like a book, throwing forward his chain. "Get over here!" he demanded, but Blaze rolled beneath it, landing in a stance just before Scorpion. "For the fate of my own future, and the future of all these people, I will stop you, Iblis!" '''Here we go!' While Scorpion recalled his chain, Blaze used a Spin Dash and knocked Scorpion back a few inches. She then summoned a great ball of fire and threw it onto him, but this obviously did very little damage. Scorpion then teleported behind Blaze and delivered a Hellfire Punch. As Blaze was reeling, Scorpion followed with a Fire Ball. Blaze picked herself up and went for a Homing Attack. She caught him, but Scorpion grabbed her by the hair as she recoiled away. "I'm not this Iblis you speak of- but I will make you suffer more than he ever could." he then slammed her into the ground and hurled another Fire Ball. Using her pyrokinesis, Blaze caught the attack and hurled it back at Scorpion. She then swept at his leg, taking it out from under him but Scorpion still stood up showing minimal signs of damage. Back on his feet, Scorpion grabbed Blaze by the chest and threw her into the air. Scorpion joined her in the air and spiked her back to the ground. She hit hard, but was able to bounce and use a roundhouse kick to Scorpion's head. She then flew forward and delivered a barrage of Homing Attacks, putting Scorpion on his back foot. She then summoned a larger blast of fire and directed it Scorpion's way. The attack hit Scorpion but there was very little damage to show for it. Scorpion responded by throwing out his spear again. "Come here!" he demanded, as the spear dragged Blaze towards him, he prepared a Fire Ball. The attack blasted Blaze back in the direction she had just been dragged from and sent her slamming into a wall. As Scorpion followed in with a knee strike, Blaze delivered a sharp axe handle, the attacks met and forced each other to a stalemate. Blaze then curled into a ball and used a Spin Dash to get past Scorpion. She delivered yet another Homing Attack but Scorpion caught her with one arm. Using his other, he removed his mask to reveal his face. He then scorched Blaze with fiery breath, the cat crying out in pain as she peeled herself away from him. She then used Axel Tornado which whipped Scorpion up in its force, hurling him across the plaza, where he crashed into a stall. Scorpion stood up, throwing Fire Balls which Blaze dodged. They rushed at each other, trading kicks and punches until Scorpion drove his knee into Blaze's gut. He then tripped her with a Leg Takedown. Scorpion then attempted to finish Blaze off. He set up by punching her a great distance before throwing his spear. The weapon came within an inch of Blaze before she ducked and used a Fire Claw, cutting at Scorpion's face. Scorpion dodged, and attempted to parry with a sharp knee. Blaze countered by leaping off the knee to deliver her own strike, catching him across the face. Blaze then used another Axel Tornado to blast Scorpion towards the water. He managed to teleport again, kicking Blaze in the back of the head. She toppled over, but recovered with a Spin Dash, knocking Scorpion on his back. She then leaped up and stomped on his chest, before spinning on him, cutting open his body. Blaze stood up, using an Axel Tornado to lift him and launch him at a brick wall, dazing him. Blaze then tried to press a hard hitting offence. She threw volleys of fire at Scorpion, but he again teleported. This time he appeared before Blaze and kneed her in the chest. Blaze slammed into a wall and Scorpion blasted her with more Fire Balls. Blaze freed herself from the wall as Scorpion prepared another attack. "Get over here!" he cried before using his signature. He launched a spear at Blaze and the cat realised she needed to take the attack in order to strengthen her own. The spear pierced her body and dragged her towards Scorpion. She picked up speed and as she got closer to him, she used another Axel Tornado. The spear provided enough momentum to rip Scorpion off the ground, as his own spear cut through his neck. He was then lifted and his own weapon lynched him as Blaze completed her tornado attack. Scorpion's body twitched as Blaze removed the spear. She fired a column of fire which collapsed a building onto him, ending Scorpion. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Blaze! Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Peep4Life Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant